


Burgers Day One

by halsee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsee/pseuds/halsee
Summary: Part I: Jughead and Archie at Pop's diner.





	

The school day, had finally ended, and as promised over many burgers and many days, Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones, recently connected “best friends” had just walked into Pop’s 24- hour diner. It wasn’t crowded yet, and Jughead was quick to jump over to his unofficial booth leaving Archie to grin and follow. Jughead was excited, but he damn sure refused to show it. He still couldn’t understand why Archie had bailed on their annual July 4th road trip with no real explanation. Archie was quick to order a chocolate shake and just fries for Jughead, seeing as they were going to share which caused Jughead to smile softly at the idea of Archie remembering the simpler times. The simple moments, before Jason Blossom’s death, before Archie bailed, their moments where Archie with his typical chocolate shake and Jughead with fries that Archie kept stealing and only because he would later share his shake with him anyways. They had already been there thirty minutes before they realized they were halfway done with the fries and the shake, while Jughead was on the verge of throwing his remaining fries at Archie in annoyance.He could tell-no he could feel his own facial expression, lips pursed as he ate quietly. He felt two things, annoyance and disbelief. Disbelief in how the hell Archie, who had never shown any interest in Betty Cooper before is apparently now head over heels in love with her. He stared at Archie, who seemed to be focused on his straw rambling.

“H-She’s great and she's on the school paper-” Archie mentioned again as if she started the school paper and was a honored writer, Jughead thought lips still pursed as he watched Archie lean back and push the rest of his chocolate shake towards Jughead which he grabbed and slid back and forth between his hands choosing to not stare directly at Archie.

“I’m on the school paper, where's my declaration of love?” He mentioned while continuing to slide the shake side to side. He felt his, own eyebrows furrow at his comment before he let go of the shake. He looked at Archie, who didn’t seem to know how to respond to said comment. He sighed and opened his mouth but no words could come out. What was he going to say, I love you? No way in hell, he thought as he shoved a fry in his mouth in hopes of playing it off without question. Which seemed to surprisingly work for once as he slid the shake back to Archie, who took it with no hesitation.

“Come on, Jug. I don't love her-not like that.” Archie mumbles, quietly while looking at the straw that Jughead had drunk out of. He continued, 

“I just I think that's a major accomplishment that she got it up and running again.” Archie says leaning forward unconsciously making himself closer to Jughead. Archie sighed, and looked at Jughead as if he was studying him.Archie seemed fascinated as always with his beanie, his beanie that Archie said made him a prince before the big fall out. Jughead leaned back, and glanced out the window. He could have scoffed, he really could have but he tried, keyword tried to not roll his eyes. He sighed as he continued to look out the window before turning his attention back onto Archie and his red hair that always seemed to pull Jughead in, no matter how hard he tried. This time he couldn’t help himself as he pursed his lips and scoffed.

“You should probably go Arch, don't want to be late for Betty. Besides I gotta, grab a couple burgers to take to Ronnie.” He mentions, as he looks away from Archie and his red hair. He quickly pushes the remaining fries closer to Archie as he grabs his bags and starts to slide out of his booth. He didn’t want to mention Veronica, but he figured if anyone she would be willing to vouch that they had a “date”, especially considering he knew how she felt about Betty. He could almost laugh as he thought about how him, the school freak and the new girl both hung up on their opposites. He turns to look at Archie, who seems to be frozen so he shrugs before attempting to head to the counter where Veronica’s mother seems to be but stops as he feels Archie grab his wrist.

“Ronnie? You- do you have date with Veronica?” He says almost as if Jughead’s punched him in the gut. His face seems darker, his eyebrows furrowed and serious. Jughead can't help but nod, not wanting to be honest that it's their weekly “date” night of confessions of how they really feel. Or that it’s the only they can agree on in the fact that they are both dorks in love with people who will never see them in that light and pig out on burgers and fries. He feels Archie let him go before standing up himself and grabbing his letter-man jacket, standing closer to him than before as he seems to stutter out.

“Bye Jug, ah- have a good date” Archie mumbles quickly pushing past Jughead and out the door. Jughead, watches as Archie seems to be pacing before he starts to walk home leaving Jughead to furrow his eyebrows once more before continuing to the counter still replaying Archie’s almost panicked reaction, he shakes his head making note to mention it to Veronica later.


End file.
